


Reruns

by MooChapman



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Time Travel, redo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooChapman/pseuds/MooChapman
Summary: "I didn't believe it when I discovered the device, seriously what sane person would. Time travel isn't, can't be possible. The idea, though, that it just might eat away at me, so against all reason and sanity I tried it." Clarke and Bellamy jump back in time to make right their wrongs.





	1. We begin

**Author's Note:**

> Large blocks of text found within this fan fiction were taken from either from the show or the Second Network Rewrite which can be found www.transcripts.foreverdreaming.org/viewtopic.php?t=10295
> 
> I claim no ownership of any of this.

September 13, 2149

‘I used every second of the time I was given gathering together the tools we would need. I spent a lot of time trying to convince people that, I of all people wasn’t entrapping them, which I had to do every time I went to the black or grey market. It was beyond annoying but the results were worth it.’

She had given the bag containing everything that she had collected the morning of the day that her father would be executed and she arrested. She said her goodbyes to both Blake siblings with only Bellamy knowing that they would not be met again for nearly a year when it was the time for them to walk once more upon the Earth.  
Within hours of watching her father die Clarke was in the ‘Skybox’ locked in solitary with just her charcoal and plans to keep her company. The eleven months had passed so much more quickly this time around as she went over and over her memories of the Hundred first days on the ground and how and what she and Bellamy planned to change.

‘History tells us that the end of the last war had also seen the end of man time on Earth. Not that the War had done much more than speed up the planet's inevitable death, humanity had been slowly killing the world that had birthed them for three hundred years. Humans are a greedy race as a whole and took from the Earth whatever caught their attention without regard to the cost, like magpies collecting coloured string shiny foil.

‘We are told that this is how the Earth died

‘This was the story that the three hundred and eighteen souls were aboard the twelve space stations that joined together to create the Ark decided to tell their children along with the fairytale of Unification.

‘After all, as the once conqueror and dictator Napoléon Bonaparte once said ‘History is just a set of lies agreed upon. Even my incarceration here in the Skybox is based on a lie, a lie I chose but still a lie.

‘I didn’t believe it when I discovered the device, seriously what sane person would. Time travel isn’t can’t be possible. The idea, though, that it just might eat away at me, so against all reason and sanity I tried it. I wouldn’t say I really thought that the device was going to work; in fact, I half believed it was going to kill me. It worked; the jump was short, just five hours.

‘With the knowledge that I could change everything, undo my mistakes a simplistic version of the plan took over my mind, I knew if I was going to pull any of this I would need help. So I went to the only person that would believe me when I laid this kind of craziness on them, the person that just happened to be the only person in creation that I trusted completely Bellamy Blake it took a while but I convinced him that the device worked and we finalised the complete plan

‘We have so many regrets, Bellamy and me, this was our chance to set right our wrongs, to make right choices and walk a better path.

‘Saying goodbye to Dad was harder was harder this time around, but the months in solitary had been easier, this time I had lived the dream. I knew the smell of that the first cool rain released when it hit the trees on a hot day. I have walked in the early morning fog and caught freshly fallen snow upon my tongue. I have floated in rivers and heard the wave’s crash upon the shore.

‘It is so much easier to live in the memories of my time on the Earth.

‘Any minute now the guards would come and I will be taken to the Drop Ship and Bellamy and I would begin to change what we can.’  
Clarke knew the time had come when she heard the lock on the door to her cell. The fear that had shot through her so long ago was absent now; instead, she was filled with of determination.

“Prisoner 3-1-9. Face the wall!” The guard ordered as he stepped in, Clarke obeyed slipping her father’s watch into her pocket she wasn’t going to risk the struggle this time, nor was she going protest. They were taking her exactly where she wanted to go. "Hold out your arm.”

Clarke watch the guard was closed the wristband around her outstretched arm; she couldn’t help the flinch or the hiss of pain as the band bit in her. She hadn’t released how much it hurt given that she had been unconscious in the original timeline.

Clarke was unbelievably pleased when the guards barely touched her, after the deprivation of solitary she was a little hypersensitive every sound louder every light too bright.

All throughout the Sky Box, the delinquents of the Ark were frightened some were crying, the doctor/healer in her wanted to reach out and comfort them, tell them about the better chance at life that they were getting, that she was going to be there and protect them.

“Clarke!” Abby Griffin called out, making her way through the crowds of juvenile delinquents and guards, and took her child in her arms

“Are they reducing the population? Buying more time for the rest of you?” she asked her mother with a false defeated calm.

“No, no Clarke, Abby gestured the guards away and as Clarke was obediently following orders obeyed and went off the bracelet and transport others “Don’t speak about that, that secret has cost us enough,”

“No! Keeping it did!” Clarke exclaimed showing all the passion she had lacked moments before. “People have a right to know that the Ark is dying” Clarke hissed she didn’t really want anyone to hear. She wanted her mother to have her chance to do the right thing as she had done before.

“Clarke you’re being given a chance to save us all, you’re not being executed. You’re being sent to the ground, all one hundred of you.”

“Oh, so we are going die slow painful of deaths of radiation poisoning instead of a clean death by floating.” Clarke smiled with fake cheer “on behalf of all of us please convey a most heartfelt Thank You” Clarke managed to make the Thank You sound very much like a Fuck You! Abby was flustered for a moment but quickly recovered

“Clarke you are being given a chance to live that won’t get here.” Abby took her daughters face in her hands, “your instinct will be to take care of everyone else first, just like your father, but be careful. I can’t lose you too”

“Go back to your Council Mother, leave me, and send me to my death just like you did Dad.” Clarke couldn’t help the bitterness at her mother’s actions. She lost her right to call herself the better woman when she internally admitted that it thrilled her just a little her mother’s hurt and shock at her knowing the truth.

She pulled away and started down the path that the guards had started her on. She was the calm amongst the fear and confusion as she locked herself into a seat which to the best f her recall had been hers the first time that she had made this trip. She knew she was close enough when she a guard push a very belligerent Finn Collins into a seat across the way.

It wasn’t long before Wells Jaha made his way to the empty seat beside her. “Wells you idiot, what are you doing here?” despite the fact that she had expected him, she was honestly frustrated at the stupidity that had to lead him here.

“When I found out they were sending the prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested… I came for you.”

The small ship jumped and jolted about electing gasps and small screams from the delinquents, despite the fact that Clarke knew she would reach the ground she couldn’t help her grip on the seat. The tight hold was simply instinctive.

“It was just the ship hitting the atmosphere,” Wells informed her, Clarke knew that he was afraid, and trying to reassure her. He was a good friend and she had missed him desperately, in the still moments that she hadn’t been fighting for her own continued survival.

Screens placed throughout the Drop Ship came to life, with speakers crackling and popping then going quiet ready to carry Chancellor Jaha’s words to their lowly ears.

“Prisoner of the Ark, hear me now. You have been given a second chance” regardless of dislike and distrust of all authority the Drop Ship quieted to hear Jaha’s words. “And as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there, if the odds of survival were better we would have seen others. Frankly, we are sending you because your crimes have made you expendable.”

“Your Dad’s a dick Wells!” someone on their level yelled.

“If however, you do survive those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain” Clarke frowned at the screen Mount Weather was a civilian outpost why was Jaha telling them it was military? “It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years. No one ever made it there. Because we can spare you no food or water or medicine, I cannot stress strongly enough that Mount Weather is life.”

“Spacewalk bandit strikes again!” Someone yelled

“Go, Finn, Check it out,” Clarke shot her head to where Finn was Finn was enjoying the ‘reduced gravity’ or ‘Zero lift’ that the Drop Ships quick plummet produced.  
Finn floated over to Wells and Clarke laying back as through completely relaxed, unconcerned that he was risking his life.

“Your Dad floated me after all,” Finn’s comment brought laughter from all of them.

“Get your stupid arse back in your seat, before you get yourself or one of us killed!” Clarke knew what was coming and other were about to follow Finn’s reckless example, she looked at one of the boys that she believed was going to follow him and saw the boy following him out of his seat “You're killing yourself!”

“Hey, you’re the traitor who’s been in solitary for a year,” Finn’s flirting had been charming to her back then and she had real feelings for him, but right now all she could see was the reckless child endangering his life and the lives of ever one around him, all the while he unaware of the hardships that were approaching with all the speed of the Drop Ship plummeting to the ground. Right now she didn’t like what she saw in this boy.

“Get back into your seat you idiot! The parachute is going to deploy,”

“Come on were just having fun,” Finn insisted

“Your one responsibility is to stay alive.” Jaha intoned from the screen as the ‘chute deploy, bringing about rapid deceleration, ending Finn’s fun and the lives of the boys that had followed him. Finn simply hit the floor and given that he was close to it and his angle he hit with enough force to knock the wind out of him but not to do any real damage.

The other two were not so lucky Clarke knew that she couldn’t have possibly have heard the two boys pinballing around the Drop Ship over the screams of those around her, and the tearing of metal as the hundred-year-old cobbled together Drop Ship began to fail under the stress of re-entry, she couldn’t have heard the boys neck snap as he impacted the comm-system. He was lucky that the impact did, in fact, break his neck otherwise he would have died in pain from the massive head trauma, she didn’t see much of what had happened to the second boy but she did see him land on the floor next to the to the first.

“The retro rockets ought to have fired by now,” you didn’t have to be Wells best friend to hear the fear in Wells' voice this time

“Relax Wells, everything on this ship is a hundred or more years old, just give it a second,” Clarke told him.

“Clarke, there’s something I have to tell you. I’m sorry I got your father arrested,” Clarke fort back her instinctual grasp of the seat restraints and held tight to his hand.  
"I know it was my mother, Wells.” Clarke turned to face him, “you shouldn’t have come if the Earth doesn’t kill you, they will.”

Clarke focused in on herself, over the screams and crashes. She waited until all was quiet but the whimpers and breathing around of the ninety-eight souls around her.

“Listen,” Monty canted his head, “no machine hum.”

“Whoa. That’s a first,” Jasper wondered. Buckles all around the Drop Ship disengaged snapping open with clacks.

Clarke knew that the boys were dead but moved to them anyway to double check, Finn moved to them also. She couldn’t help it, she was furious with him. This boy had because he had followed Finn’s heedless example. She moved her hand from the boy's pulse to his head wound, she covered her hand in the poor boy's blood. With her clean hand, she took Finn’s hand in hers

“The outer door is on the lower level. Let’s go.” A male voice proclaimed,

Finn probably thought that she was trying to reassure him, she wasn’t. He needs to remember this moment, maybe it would stop him from making the mistakes that he had made in the past, this time around. She covered his hand with the one covered with the bloody one as the people around them began to make their way downstairs.

“To remind you,” Clarke told him as Finn pulled away discussed. “Their blood is on your hands, and now everyone can see it,” she knew that this was a kind of cruel but she really needed Finn to make different choices, walked a different path. This was for his best interest.


	2. Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter

‘This signifies voiceover'

_This signifies Trigedaslang_

 

Chapter Two

 

Clarke made it to the bottom of the stairs in time to see Bellamy and Octavia reunite, she couldn't help the smile as she watched Bellamy pull Octavia back from attacking the teen foolish enough to call the younger Blake sibling ‘The girl they found under the floor' within her hearing.

 

"Octavia, Octavia, No."  There were few people who could stand against Octavia Blake in a righteous fury, luckier Bellamy is one of them, "Time to give them something else to remember you by."

 

"Yeah, like what?" Octavia believed the stories of that Bellamy and Clarke had told her about the life that they would live here on the Earth, but she had only ever been ‘the girl under the floor' and she really didn't believe there was anything that could kind that.

 

"Like being the first of us on the ground in a hundred years," Bellamy pulled the lever opening the Drop Ship door and gestured his sister forward as the door lowered exposing them all to true sunlight for the first time.

 

Octavia took her time; getting used to the unaccustomed glare of the sun, and the scents of the forest. Taking in everything, comparing it to the stories that she had been told, she walked down the ramp slowly and took the step in a leap instead, and raised her arms above her head. "We're Back, Bitches!" she cried joyously. It wasn't ‘One Small Step For Man' but Octavia sure did make an impression.

 

Bellamy released the others, who flowed out of the ship and broke around Octavia around like a forking river.

 

Clarke waited calmly for fellows to exit the ship and take part in the celebrations which were growing to Bacchanalian proportions. They were young, so very young, and completely unaware of the dangers hiding so very close.

 

She watched from the doorway of the Drop Ship as her people rejoiced.  She wanted to enjoy this moment just a bit. The Hundred were free and feeling solid grown beneath their feet for the first time. The last of their innocence would not last much longer; she wanted to hold on to as much of it, for them as she could.

 

As Bellamy moved to Octavia and embraced her Clarke could help but start down the ramp toward them. After Bellamy felt her approach and turned to face her and held out an arm welcoming her in the hug. 

 

Octavia turned and smiled brightly at her "Clarke!" with no power to resist Octavia's mood she moved into the arms of the Blake's. Octavia had always been thrilled to see her but always with a reserve and fear that Clarke was never able to pin down.

 

Clarke reached out and ran her hand across Bellamy's shoulder, and gave the strap hanging over it a quick hard tug.

 

"I missed you," Clarke said mostly for Octavia's benefit, she was convinced that Clarke and Bellamy were a love story the likes of which would go in history. "Knew you wouldn't let me down," Clarke gave the shoulder strap another tug so he knew that she was talking about the bag.

 

"Never have, never will Princess," this phrase had become their way of acknowledging the mistakes of their past and promising themselves and each other that they would not repeat them his statement was made as he passed the bag back to her much the same way she had passed it to him a year before. The bag was big and heavy, with a jerk of her head toward the far tree line and a push to Octavia to let her knew she was released to have fun. She shouldered the bag and taking Bellamy's hand in hers lead the way a fallen log that was close to the tree line but still very much in the clearing.

 

Bellamy took the bag back from her and rested it against the fallen tree and seated himself than pull Clarke down to sit in the V of his legs. 

 

Over the years of their friendship, they had developed into something her Mother had once insisted was an unhealthy dependency on each other, the dependency part she couldn't argue with, but as long the trust between them was solid how could it be unhealthy.

 

Bellamy notice the blood on her hand, "You alright Princess?"

 

"I couldn't stop them, they are lying up there dead," she looked down at the blood on the palm of her hand.

 

"Clarke," Bellamy took out the fastening out of her braid he ran his hand through until her blond locks were free.  "You warned them. This isn't on you."

 

"That's why I have the blood on me; I put it on Finn's hand." Bellamy pulled Clarke against his chest and rested his chin on her head.

 

"You did him a favour; he needs to learn that his actions have consequences before it's too late." Bellamy pulled a chunk of moss from the fallen tree he sat on. The moss was still a little damp either from the last rain or what remained of the early morning dew. He reached around Clarke and took her bloody hand in both of his, the moss was just damp enough that it moved the blood with just a little work.

 

"I was cruel, I told him that now everyone could see the blood on his hands"

 

Bellamy gave a little half smile; Clarke no doubt felt his amused exhalation against her scalp. Of course, Clarke would have told Finn, that while taking the same amount of blood upon her own hands. He wondered briefly how long she would have walked around with that blood remaining her of her preserved failure without him there to whip it away for her. Clarke was watching the removal of the blood from her hand, and Bellamy wrapped up in the gently cleansing so neither of them notices the attention they were getting.

 

For Octavia this was nothing new, she had once described to her mother the way the couple were together as an intense touch hunger. Her mother had, of course, dismissed this as a child's romantic impression of the only couple that she had ever really witnessed.

 

Wells was utterly shocked; he had never seen his best friend, and secret love, this comfortable with physical contact.  Only when her father had died had he ever seen Clarke allow sustained physical contact. He knew that Clarke had been dating a girl, Melodee, on the Ark for a little while about a year before her father's arrest but she had ended it one morning without any warning. Wells knew that some big had changed his friend that day but could never figure out what.

 

Finn Collins kept looking over at the couple down at his hand, which was now more dirty than bloody, then back to the Drop Ship were the bodies of two teenage boys lay cooling in the dark. Disgust had been the first thing in his mind when he had felt and seen the blood on his hand then anger. How dare that pampered little girl blame him for those kids dying? It wasn't like he told them to follow him out of their seats; they made that choice for themselves.  It wasn't his fault. And now she was cosied up with some guard? Well, screw her.

 

Clarke's hand clean, Bellamy through away the moss and placed a kiss on the crown of her head, and started to rub her biceps, they were going to have to make their move soon and start to consolidate their power, but had wanted Clarke to have a moment to grieve a friendship that would likely never happen now first.

 

With a straightening of her shoulder and a deep breath, Bellamy knew she was ready.

 

Clarke reached for the bag and started unloading it. From the top of the bag, she pulled three coils of rope, in three different colours red, green and yellow, and a coil of red Paracord. Tucking into them had been five balls of twine, two of jute and three bright and smaller nylon balls these three in red, yellow and orange. Three tightly pack pouches came next and Clarke set them carefully to the opposite side of her body. Then found something she appeared to have been looking. 

 

A bag that clacked with the sounds of metal she passed the bag up to Bellamy and started digging for more. Clarke then dug out a bundle of what looked like thin tubes with some kind of colourful plastic things fanning from them, after that came two disks puffed up at the edge. From a separate pocket Clarke pulled a slingshot that's band was tangled with two others, and then started pulling out bags and looking into them, she set one aside.

 

When she found the bag that she seemed to have been looking for she passed in and the bundle of tubes to Bellamy and took the first bag back, then started to pack things back. The coils of rope and twine leaving out the red paracord. Clarke spent a while untangling one of the slingshots, packing away the other two.

 

Clarke then opened the clanking bag that she had taken back from Bellamy and pulled out six separate pieces and started to part them together, first bolting the limbs onto the riser on one then the second. Clarke then started to wrap the red paracord over where the bolts held the riser and limb together. When the tie was done Clarke pulled a small plastic bottle of the bag which had held the different parts, all the while holding the last of the cord in place, then dropped some of the glue in the bottle to hold the ties in place.

 

While Clarke was doing this Bellamy was screwing arrow heads on to the tubes which were now clearly arrow shafts.  Bellamy was done quicker than Clarke and was enjoying watching her working. He was absently playing with a lock of Clarke's hair which had escaped her braid.

 

All of this unpacking and repacking had caught the attention of a number of people around them, both Clarke and Bellamy knew they were being watched and they knew exactly who was doing it.

 

John Murphy was really the only concern, he was an angry young man with unhealthy disrespect for authority he was going to make a move for leadership.  Murphy just didn't have the compassion the was needed to lead the hundred, and he definitely didn't have the temperament to avoid war.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 

Murphy walked toward the couple Clarke could see that he was going to go for the bows and a claim at leadership. Bellamy allowed Murphy enough to kneel down and reach for one of the arrows. "You're very prepared'

Bellamy pulled his gun and held it on Murphy "Hand better be empty when you pull it back," Bellamy was perfectly calm, his gun didn't waver and it was obvious to all watching that he was willing to pull the trigger. 

"You wouldn't be the first person that he shot today," Clarke informed while Murphy examining an arrow she knew full well was flawless

"He has a point," Wells agreed, "You are very prepared." The commotion had brought a curious crowd over to watch, Octavia among them, Clarke ignored their gathering audience and separate the arrows into two piles. Bellamy stepped away from Clarke just a short way and went to work stringing the bows. 

"My girl knows how to think ahead," Bellamy smirked, though Clarke could not see his face, she had been on the receiving end of that smirk so often she could hear it in his voice. Wells would not take to that smirk. Clarke lowered her face so that her once best friend couldn't see the laugh that she was fighting to hide; she expanded the collapsible quivers and packed them with the arrows. 

As Bellamy finished stringing the first bow he handed it off to Clarke who had already shouldered the quiver cross body took the bow. 

"Are you going to Mount Weather?" Wells asked 

"Why would we," Bellamy said dismissively of Wells and went about stringing the second bow.

"You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority."

"Look everybody. It's the chancellor of Earth," Murphy called out with a wild gesture the delinquents around them laughed.

"Your Father Murdered my Dad!" Clarke yelled getting the attention of everyone around "For nothing but trying to save lives." Clarke turned away from Wells and toward the watching teens.  
"My Dad was the Arks chief engineer, he found a problem with the environmental systems, there's a fault they can't fix. Jaha floated him because he tried to tell everybody. It's why I've been in solitary for a year because I knew. Three months, four now they got rid of us and everyone on the Ark is going to suffocate. Next time they cull the population they aren't going to waste a Drop Ship, they are just going to use the Airlocks." 

"Jaha sent us down here to live or die by our own wits, no food, no medicine, no tools all we have, we have because the Princess here, saw what was coming" Bellamy gestured to Clarke with his bow, now strung, "Jaha says if we survive down here he will forgive our crimes."

"But two of us are already dead, who knows how many more the ground will claim" Clarke added 

Bellamy nodded; "So I say Fuck Jaha, and Fuck the council. We don't need their forgiveness" the crowd cheered.

"But if Earth is survivable, they are going to need our help." Clarke jumped as though rehearsed "We will know how to find food, we will know the feel of the ground beneath our feet, and there won't." 

"We use this," Bellamy orated, nodding his agreement with Clarke, "cause we finally have the power now, they need us to survive down here, we don't live they don't live."

"These things," Clarke held up her wrist, the one with the band, "Are sending our vital signs back to the Ark, if we take them off they will think we are dead, but if we take them off in some kind of order that they can figure out, they'll know it's deliberate act. A fuck you to the council and my mother who made these things."

"Date of lock up, longest first," Bellamy looked to Murphy, then to Clarke for a moment she agreed with a nod, bring Murphy in. Clarke opened the front of the bag and brought out one of the two note pads within along with a pencil, "What's your name man?"

"Murphy, John Murphy," 

"Alright," Bellamy nodded and took the note pad and pencil that Clarke offered to him "So everyone tell my man Murphy here your name and when they put you in the Sky Box" 

"Clarke you know that they need to come down here, they need to know we're alive," Wells argued

"They'll know, I want them to know," Clarke smiled at him; it was a cold, wicked kind of smile. "I have no desire for anyone to die. I want them to come down here. I just don't believe that the council should be in power when they do." 

"I have told you that the Ark is dying" Clarke walked deeply into the watching delinquents, as Clarke passed Bellamy he gave her shoulders a quick squeeze and trailed his hand down her arm until her hand was in his. Clarke smile over her shoulder at him as his hand released his. "What I haven't told you was that there aren't enough exodus ships for even half of the Ark. The council sent us down here to see if it was safe for THEM not for your parents or your friends."

"You all know that they are only going to bring to bring enough of our kind down here to make sure that their food is cooked and their floors are clean." Bellamy jumped in.

"Do you two have your own thoughts or do you just, like, share ‘em?" Jasper asked laughing. Octavia's head tilted her mouth dropped half open, she rocked back on her back on her heels and was about to launch forward. 

"Ogonzaun Strisis"1 Bellamy advised his sister to calm down.

"Teik emo du chich op ma biga sis,"2 Octavia turned on Bellamy; until she was put in the ‘skybox' Clarke had been the only person Octavia knew that wasn't blood. She had started calling Clarke Big Sister before she had even been told that Bellamy and Clarke were dating 

Octavia hadn't doubted Bellamy and Clarke for a moment when they had told her their unbelievable secret. She had absorbed every fact and story that two of them had to tell her of Earth, including the lessons that Clarke provided in Trigedaslang. Octavia having been told stories about the deep love between herself and Lincoln, Clarke wouldn't be surprised to find that the girl was counting the days until she could meet him.

"Emo pleiplei,"3 Clarke told Octavia with an indulgent smile, then turned back to Jasper "We've known this was coming for years. We have been planning for it, we're ready."

"Clarke says that we can survive down here, my girl is rarely wrong. The real fight comes when the Ark does."

"We can build a free life here, choose our own leaders, make our own laws and punishments, and we can demand that each of us gets to choose two people to come down on the first ship, you can choose to live with us or whatever community the Ark builds." Clarke walked back to Bellamy and took his hand in hers. "We have lived our last day under their rule, but we will not make that choice for you."  
Bellamy watched as people nodded along with Clarke, choice was something that most of them had been denied all their lives, and that fact she was offering it to them was enough for a lot of them, the chance to go against the Council had won over others and the rest was just going to follow along with the crowd. The teenaged version of a line, which really more a collection of groups standing one after the other, had formed in front of Murphy; he would hand the book and pencil to one person, they would scribble something in it then hand it back and so on. 

Clarke made her way to Wells, the only person who had not joined the line, "Find water, collect firewood, if you make yourself useful maybe they won't kill you. Bellamy will deflect as much as he can, for whatever good it will do; sooner or later they are going to come for you when we aren't there. You will have to fight, be ready." Clarke's voice was low for Wells ears only. 

"He's the guy you kept disappearing with?" Wells flicked his hand toward Bellamy, the jealousy in his tone was openly displayed.

Clarke lent into Wells and hissed; "When I say Bellamy is the best man I have ever known, I want you to consider who my father is and what he died for, and think about how much that must mean." Clarke looked over at Bellamy and the fierceness of her expression fell away "While some of the kids down here will want to kill you just for being your father's son, some of them, not many, may follow you for the same reason. If they do put that support behind Bellamy, I promise he'll do well by you, he's a born leader

"We need to get to Mount Weather," Wells insisted. He was beginning to sound like a broken record. 

"Even if we knew where it was, and were able to get there, do you think that they just left Secure Emergency Facilities open to anybody before the world died? The tools I bought aren't enough to get through any kind of defence. If they even put us down anywhere near Mount Weather, we could be in the Blue Ridge Mountains or the Appalachians, and that's just the closest two options. Your Father asked too much of a bunch of kids. Kids, by the way, he just called Expendable." Clarke knew she had to put an end to this Mount Weather idea before some idiot listened and got them all killed. 

"What are we going to eat Clarke? How are we going to keep warm?" Wells never one to let go of an idea also had a tendency to get defensive when his father was in any way challenged, he was also grandstanding in an attempt to win support away from Bellamy and as such had raised his voice for everyone to hear.

"We have fire!" Clarke yelled back pointing at the trees still burning around the Drop Ship, "We will find food, we are stronger than you think!"

"You think it's that easy?" Wells mocked 

"I bet you she could teach Little Bit here to find food" Bellamy jumped in placing a hand on Charlotte's shoulder. The girl straightened a bit under the attention and gave a decisive nod of agreement. "Are you willing Little Bit? Might have to watch Clarke kill an innocent dear or cute little bunny, could you do it?"

"I'm stronger than they think, I can do it, I want to learn," Charlotte repeated Clarke's words glowing with the pride at the recognition from Bellamy, and the smile that Clarke was aiming at her. 

"I am so confident that my girl and Little Bit are going to come back with food that I am will to promise that if they don't bring something back here by nightfall, I will carry you to Mount Weather come morning if you can even tell me where it is." Bellamy blustered.

1 "Ogonzaun Strisis" Peace little Sister  
2 “Teik emo du chich op ma biga sis” Let them talk to my big sister like that?  
3 “Emo pleiplei” He’s playing


End file.
